


Waterproof

by BabyDracky



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, justice league - Freeform, smallearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor doesn’t like water that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterproof

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for the challenge "Waterproof" for Victor Stone character @ SMALLEARTH (LIVEJOURNAL)
> 
> Sorry. English isn't my mother tongue.

“Come on, Man! Open your eyes” Tried Aquaman again.  
He just came out of water and he does really think that sea water isn’t that good for his friend Cyborg. It should never have turned like that. But Victor being Victor just couldn’t stand behind watching a friend in danger and came to help him, throwing the bad guy off the bridge and falling with him. Aquaman did jump after him but too late.  
Now he was trying to bring Cyborg round but the guy isn’t moving and now Aquaman is nearly panicking because he definitely knows that he wouldn’t be able to fix Cyborg if he needed it. He just could try his best and try to help him the way he would a human. Cause Victor is still human, isn’t it?  
He felt Impulse near him before he heard his voice.  
“Poor Cyborg!” Commented Bart “How is he? He won’t really work properly if salty water entered his mechanism, will he?”   
“What happened?” Asked Ollie frowning when he arrived “Is Cyborg okay?”  
“He is breathing” Answered Aquaman still scared “But...”  
“What’s the matter boys?” Asked Black Canary after saying to Green Arrow that Boyscout is dealing with their little friend.  
“The Little Mermaid kissed Cyborg” Answered Bart scowling “Yuk Yuk!”  
“Aquaman! You definitely are a perv! Abusing Cyborg when he can’t fight!” Growled the woman remembering the time when the blond tried to kiss her and she nearly broke his teeth with a slap on his face.  
“I didn’t!” Aquaman protested “It was only mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!”  
“That was even worse than watching the Sleeping Beauty or the Lady and the Tramp movie” Added Bart still scowling.  
“I’m not a Beauty or a Lady...” growled Cyborg his voice rasp “But I think I’d feel better if Flipper didn’t snog me”  
“Feel relieve, man, he did keep his pants on this time” Smirked Oliver while taking care of his friend and waiting for Boyscout to come back and carry Victor to their base.  
“I didn't have time! There was an emergency. Next time I’ll let drown the ungrateful can like the Titanic!” answered A.C pouting.  
“So that I join you in your aquarium? No, thanks man, I’m not really in water ballet. I’ll pass that one!” smiled Victor, feeling better.  
“Why nobody told me the can is waterproof?” Answered the blond smiling to his friend.


End file.
